


Division

by Rainyhart



Series: Enduring Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides it's time for Lucifer to meet his brother over their Thanksgiving break, and things don't go at all how he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division

**Author's Note:**

> Here sets off the beginning of a journey and should now have more of a connected story-line, sorry for the delay!

Sam learns early on into the semester that having a break in college for the holidays is something you should always take advantage of. Sleep in as much as you can whenever you can; running can wait, eat something that doesn’t come out of a can, wash the pile of clothes you swore you were going to do for two weekends in a row but never had the time, and don’t even think about the three different essays you have due when it’s over for at least forty-eight hours, but his break is unfortunately near its end, even if the last thing he feels like doing is getting back into the habit of waking up before seven in the morning. 

Dreading the thought, he nuzzles his pillow in protest and lets out content sigh that has Lucifer chuckling next to him until he shoves at his face, but strangely enough almost a second later his ring-tone goes off, as if mocking his dislike for the nearly over holiday.

“I didn’t set my alarm,” Sam groans, burying his face into the bed some more.

Lucifer waits a moment before doing anything but the ringing keeps up so he reaches beneath the covers and pulls it out. When he gets a look at the screen to see what the cause is he snorts and hands it over, “It’s your brother.”

“The hell is he calling this early for?”

“Beats me,” Lucifer says, sitting up to give Sam some privacy when he presses the answer button and mutters a groggy hello. The most he hears on the other end is, “Coming,” and, “Lazy ass,” but it’s all he gets of the conversation because Sam eyes the clock on his dresser right then and practically falls out of bed scrambling for clothes, all the while yelling for Dean to calm down in the middle of a string of apologies.

When he eventually hangs up the phone his panic only increases, and there’s suddenly dress pants and button-downs being flung everywhere. 

“Shitshitshit we forgot, _we forgot,”_ Sam finds himself repeating over and over as he goes through the different sets of clothes, and he rules out three combinations before Lucifer finally asks him what the hell it is he’s talking about. “We forgot about our Thanksgiving plans today! We’re supposed to meet Dean at that nice restaurant off campus at two and it’s already one fifteen-…”

“Oh that,” Lucifer frowns, “I was hoping you would forget actually. Maybe just not go?” 

Sam tries to throw one of the shirts at his face for the suggestion but Lucifer manages to catch it before it can make impact so he settles for a glare instead. “Come on, I haven’t seen Dean since I got here and I miss him. Plus he still hasn’t really met you so it’s also a good opportunity for you to get to know each other, it’ll be good for all of us—promise.”

“Am I still ‘that boy from college’?” 

“Not for long if you start getting ready to go,” Sam whips at him teasingly with a pair of pants until he gets up and stumbles over to pick random articles of clothing strewn about the opposite bed. 

\--

It takes an hour for them to get ready, the only reason for it taking so long being Lucifer deciding to spend that time getting dressed to make-out instead, but they manage to get to the restaurant where Sam spots Dean’s car on the opposite side of the parking lot and make haste with getting inside as though to make up for being incredibly late.  
Sam informs the hostess that they’re here with a party already seated, takes out his phone to read Dean’s latest text informing him where he’s at, and weaves his way through waitresses and tables with Lucifer in tow to quickly find out upon arrival that Dean isn’t there alone. 

“Sammy, hey,” Dean pulls his eyes away from the guy sitting next to him when his presence is suddenly noticed by the both of them, and he gets up to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug with a snarky comment about him getting taller in the past few months he’s been gone. 

The hug immediately goes stiff, however, when Sam hears Lucifer mutter, “Castiel,” Out loud, and Sam pulls away to eye the both of them curiously. 

“You know him?”

“Yes, we know each other,” Lucifer seems annoyed about the topic entirely, and the vibe goes completely awkward in a matter of seconds. 

Sam shifts his weight back and forth between his feet. “So um, Dean,” He starts and then clears his throat, “This is Lucian. He’s the guy I’ve told you about.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Dean extends his hand out to shake hands but Lucifer’s already sliding into the booth on the opposite side, and he takes Sam’s hand to pull with him until they’re both sitting.

With how it’s laid out, Castiel and Lucifer are sitting across from each other, and Sam across from Dean, which makes Sam wonder if this way of seating was intentional. Dean retracts his hand when he realizes that he doesn’t want to shake his hand, but before he can say anything else Castiel gets out from his side of the booth and quietly says something in Dean’s ear and they promptly make a beeline for the bathrooms. 

“So,” Sam fiddles with a balled up straw wrapper as though that will ease all the weird going on, “How do you know Castiel?” He offers casually, but when he throws a glance at Lucifer’s direction he’s deeply concentrated on the menu on the table in front of him. 

“I think I’m going to have the ribs, what about you?”

It’s obvious that there’s something neither Lucifer or Castiel want to talk about with the other present, but Sam can’t help but think it’s weird that Dean is here with someone at all considering he thought they were just going to be meeting him alone so he had never crossed of a plus one in his mind when he asked if he could bring ‘that guy from college’ with him. It was hard enough that he had to explain to his brother that Lucifer was in fact the guy he had gone on a road-trip with for the last part of his summer before college started, let alone that he came from a family their father despised with every last fiber in his body; and he wonders if Dean has connected the pieces of the puzzle yet.

When Dean and Castiel come back they all end up ordering something, like eating is going to make them forget the entire strange first encounter that happened just moments ago. It takes a full twenty minutes for their food to arrive, the whole time taken up with small talk about the how things are in Kansas, if the trip out here went fine, if they’ve had any terrible storms lately; but once the food is set in front of them Sam’s not sure if he can hold back asking the big question anymore.

Dean’s smothering his burger in ketchup, his fries after that, and Lucifer’s spoon circles around his bowl of soup distractedly. Castiel has been awfully quiet this entire time, but every so often Sam notices him lift his blue eyes up at Lucifer, and then slide over towards Dean, who ignores him. He fiddles with the napkin in his lap quietly until the waitress comes by for the third time to ask about refills, which everyone politely declines, and Sam decides as soon as she rounds the corner back to the kitchen he has to say something.

“So are we going to talk about this?” He speaks up louder than he means to, but frankly, he’s kind of pissed at everyone right now.

“Talk about what?” Dean replies casually.

Sam throws him a piercing glare. 

“This,” He gestures to each of them, “Like who the hell is Castiel and why did everyone shut down seconds into meeting up?”

Lucifer lets out a heavy sigh, lifting his gaze to meet Castiel’s – who shrugs and then says, “I’m dating your brother, Sam.” 

If any of them thought what happened before was bordering awkward, for Sam and Dean this information is plunging into a sea of awkward with no equipment and a weight strapped to their ankles. 

“Oh,” Sam manages after a silent moment, “Does dad know?” 

Dean shakes his head; face pale. _Of course not._ If dad knew the both of them probably wouldn’t even be here, Sam’s sure of it. Still, he can’t help but feel horrible for the whole situation. Not knowing, for one, but no one being in Dean’s corner at all for who knows how long his relationship with Castiel has been going on even more so. He’s about to ask why he didn’t say anything, but thinks otherwise, understanding how hard this must be for Dean to bring up something so important of himself to his younger brother. 

The only helpful thing he can add to the conversation is, “It’s okay,” But Dean’s still shaking his head. 

“God, Sam-,” His voice cracks on his name but he doesn’t bother covering it, “You have no idea how lucky you are to have-,” Dean takes a breath, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, and when he opens them any trace of what he was going to say is gone. “No, forget it,” He brushes it off and stares at his lap where Sam guesses that Castiel is squeezing his hand in comfort. 

Sam glances at Lucifer, and then goes back to picking at his napkin, this time tearing small pieces off to pile on the table in little strips. He wishes he could apologize for this whole thing and start over, maybe not force Lucifer into coming at all so they could stay in bed all day and cherish the last few days of their break, but since he can’t he decides to just go on with it and ask the other question on his mind.

“So um, Castiel-…you and Lucian, did you know each other from school somehow or something? Are you-,” He’s not sure he wants to say friends with the way they’ve interacted so far, even though he’s not sure what else to label it.

When he doesn’t seem to pick up the rest of his question fast enough Castiel fills in with, “He’s a Morningstar,” and then after a reluctant sigh, “like me.” 

“Like-,” Sam’s entire body freezes. 

_Brothers._

Lucifer and Castiel know each other because they’re brothers. Brothers, like him and Dean. As in the both of them, Winchesters, dating two Morningstar brothers?

Well, _shit._

Dean really looks like he’s about to be sick now, and he swiftly gets out of his seat and heads for the exit, his plate already empty of any food. Sam watches Castiel carefully as he gives Lucifer an apologetic look and slips out of the booth to follow after Dean, leaving the two of them alone. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t ask why you call me Lucian,” Lucifer says after an awkward silence, his voice startling Sam from not hearing it for a while. 

“He didn’t seem surprised we were dating either,” Sam points out, but Lucifer just shrugs at that.

“We don’t talk much; I don’t think he cares really.” 

“Oh,” Sam whimpers, and really—he feels worse than he did before about everything now. He had no idea that just having Dean come out for lunch would turn into something so big. It wasn’t like he knew Dean was bringing someone along in the first place, but I guess no one expected that by doing so something like this would happen. He stares at his half empty glass of water, making his throat feel more like cotton each second, and drains it down quickly to rehydrate so he can think about what he’s going to say to Dean next. 

“He didn’t know you were also a Morningstar,” He realizes suddenly. 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” 

Sam takes a deep breath then, and flags down a waitress for the check. The least he can do is pay for everything, even if none of it is really his fault he can’t help but feel like it’s on him somehow. When that’s all taken care of the two of them slowly slog outside to search for Dean and Castiel, but it’s not until they walk around to the back do they find them squished between the row of low bushes and the brick wall of the restaurant, knees pulled up against their chests and faces gloomy from whatever it was they were previously talking about. Sam’s not sure he should say anything at all, or if he even knows what he should say, but he joins them anyway, sitting next to Dean against the wall and tilting his head back until he’s staring at the sky above them. Lucifer continues to linger in the parking-lot quietly, and for a while no one speaks. 

“Are you alright?” Sam says something first.

“Sam,” Dean sighs, “What the hell man,” He starts off quiet, but when he gets another look at Lucifer he suddenly straightens, adopting a glare, “A Morningstar? Lucifer?”

At the mention of his name Lucifer tenses, immediately taking in the fact that Castiel has told Dean about him, but he doesn’t comment on it. 

“Castiel is a Morningstar too, Dean.” 

“Yeah well, Cas didn’t run off with me on a vacation for two months to fuck around and take an immediate detour to paradise land!”

The comment stings more hearing it than the truth behind it, but Sam’s too tired to fight back. Digging the top of his sneaker into a pile of mulch grouped in front of his right sneaker, he decides it’d be best to just leave Dean to his own rather than sit and argue over something like this. It feels even more weird with Castiel and Lucifer here, especially since Sam doesn’t really know much about Castiel at all, so really it’d be better for him and Dean to talk about this when they aren’t sitting in the parking lot of a restaurant in sixty degrees weather. 

“You know what, I’m just gonna go,” He declares, pushing to his feet and swallowing back the urge to say anything offensive in return. “When you’re ready to talk about it, you know my number.” 

“So that’s it?” Dean watches him return over to Lucifer’s side, disbelief and a hint of fear alike swimming in his gaze, “You’re just gonna leave again? Avoid me until the next holiday?”

Sam tries to look anywhere except Dean, but when he does he notices how any expression he’d seen on his face just a moment ago is wiped completely, and another layer of guilt washes over him. 

“No, Dean,” Sam breathes, “No. I just think we should talk this out some other time, alright? I don’t want to do this now.” 

An older lady, probably an employee, comes out just then to dump some garbage and when she notices that they’re lingering she slows her pace on the walk to the dumpsters as though assessing the situation for anything suspicious. Castiel notices as well, and stands along with Dean, both of them stepping down onto the pavement, hands shoved into their pockets. 

“Just call me, okay? Please Dean?” 

They meet eyes for a moment, but if Dean was planning on replying, he doesn’t, instead slipping his own hand inside Castiel’s coat pocket to intertwine fingers, pulling him towards the impala parked on the far side of the parking lot. Sam thinks maybe he hears Dean grumble a goodbye, but he’s not entirely sure—and he stands there with Lucifer in the exact same spot long after they leave and the woman’s done dumping the loads of garbage in the dumpster. 

“Sam,” Lucifer’s voice sounds really soft behind all the noise going on in Sam’s head, so much noise that he hadn’t even noticed it had started to snow, just gently, and he’s shocked they’ve managed to stand here so long without saying anything; that Lucifer has stayed here with him for so long without saying a word until he thought it was necessary.

He doesn’t even bother wondering why it’s snowing in a place like California. 

“It’s getting cold,” Is all Lucifer says next, and Sam knows he’s right, he can barely feel his fingers, but at the moment he can’t find that as any excuse to move even an inch.

Still, even when he has next to no sense at the time, Lucifer does; and he throws his own coat over Sam’s shoulders before guiding him to the car, already having decided that he’s going to be the one to drive them back to campus. 

They drive in silence.

Sam stares out the window the whole ride back, waiting quietly with hopes that his phone will ring.

It doesn’t. Not once. 

But really, he’s not surprised.


End file.
